wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-97.120.37.215-20190913004907
I'm just gonna rank all the WoF books, and hope that most of you don't explode with rage. 1. Book three, The Hidden Kingdom. I couldn't decide between this, Dark Secret, and Darkstalker, so I'm going with a three way tie. But this book was one of the best, because stuff started happening. The dragonets got pieces of the puzzle, like the tunnel to the Sand Kingdom, and also the kidnappings. They didn't know exactly what it was, but things were starting to come together. It was awesome. 1. Book four, The Dark Secret. This was when romance was sorta introduced. Peril doesn't count, and Glory mentioning it in book three was buildup. What I liked about the first arc was that romance wasn't a big part of it like in arc two and three. BUT! I also really liked this book because we finally found out what was really going on, and seeing things from Starflight's perspective was also pretty cool. Great book. 1. Darkstalker!!!!! This book was amazing. For one thing, it had multiple perspectives, so we got to see things from Fathom and Clearsight's eyes. Also, it really made you understand Darkstalker. Was he evil? Yes. Was he still a good dragon? He thought he was. I think Fathom's description of him in the epilogue is probably the best description. But yeah. Awesome book. 4. I was torn between Moon Rising and Winter Turning, but I think book 6 got the better of me because It was our glance into life at Jade Mountain. Also, just a question, am I the only one who noticed that Moon was mentioned in the ending of book 5? But anyways, I really liked this book and the way it set the next arc up. 5. Winter turning!I don't know why, but I really like Winter. I'm not gonna bring up the ultimate contraversy, but I just like him as a character, and his internal struggle between his family and Moon. We'd seen all of the kingdoms at this point except for the Mud Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom, so it was really cool in part three when we got to see it. Now all we need is the Mud Kingdom! 6. The Brightest Night. Book five, and ending to the first arc. It was a good ending, and I liked ''how ''it ended too, unlike a CERTAIN other arc ending. It was a great book, and I really liked it. 7. The Poison Jungle! This book was better than the last two. by a lot. Seriously. I mean, the Othermind was so rediculesly out there that it was crazy. But I liked the protagonist, I liked the two halves of the Leafwings, and the worst thing about it is the big deal people are making out of the LGBTQ. The thing is, most people don't care. I don't not like Anenome/Tamarin because it's LGBTQ, I don't like it because Anenome's a brat. (That's irrelevant to the book, but I haven't said it yet, so I may as well.) 8. Darkness of Dragons. The Book. The one I origionaly hated, and now I just really don't like the ending. It was a good book! I liked Qibli's perspective, I liked the Onyx storyline, I DIDN'T like the earrings, and as for the fact that Moon chose Qibli, eh. I like Winter better as a character, but Qibli really was the better dragon for Moon. *Said the person co-writing a book where in it, Moon's with Winter* 9. Book 9! This book was pretty good. Turtle wasn't a super interesting character, but it was still fun to see the ideology of an animus dragon, (who didn't watch his family be murdered) and I liked how he tried to be normal, but is one of the most powerful dragons in the world. 10. The Lost Heir. This and book 1 weren't that good. I'm sorry, but it's true. The other books were just better. I was considering putting these two below 11 and 12, but these two won because they had the age advantage. But concerning the book, I liked it that little more than book 1 because it had a little more depth, (Ha, sea pun) and the story was just that little bit better. This was also where animus magic was introduced, and where I asked myself the question "Why CAN'T Anenome collapse the Sky Palace? 11. Book 1, the book that started it all. As a first grader, I'm sure I loved this book. But now, like I said before, it's just not as good as the following books. It was a good introduction though, and I liked Queen Scarlet as a villain. 12. Book 12. I think this and book 11 were pretty even. This was, like book 11, a "meh" book. It could've been better, but Tui just didn't put her all into it. Also, this book was apparently the shortest book in the series. Ugh... 12. Book 11. It wasn't a bad book, but it was just meh. Not as good as the others, and I don't really like Blue. Also, Tui had the romance awareness level on like a three for the first arc, turned it up to a six or seven for arc two, and then here, BOOM Swordtail loves someone is chapter two. BOOM Blue meets true love in chapter like six or seven. Then BOOM Sundew blabs about her true love for no reason. Oh wait, that last one was in book 12. 14. Escaping Peril. I'm not saying this was a bad book, it just didn't click with me that much. I don't like Peril as a character, and I wish it was someone else who got this. (Except Kinkajou, that would've been worse.) But yeah, not the best. Oh god, that took me forever to write. Feel free to yell and shout at me about why I'm wrong, because that's what I'd do. ;) ShadowTheNightwing